


run away with me

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (s), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, That's it, idk - Freeform, present phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: they're grown men, and if they want to run full pelt across the isle in the early hours of the morning, who's going to stop them?written for the existential crisis phannies gc valentine's meetup on tumblr
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be valentine's themed i feel but i just wasn't feeling that so yall have this instead   
> enjoy!!

It’s late when the noise wakes Phil up. He’s jolted awake when it happens, though it was only a soft sound. Something a little like a stone being thrown at the window. He lies still for a minute, just to see if it’ll happen again. He only has to wait a few seconds before he hears it again, and he rolls over to wake Dan up.

“Mm,” he groans as he reaches across. It’s still dark out, so it really could be anywhere between midnight and 8am, but anywhere in that gap is too early to be awake. When his arm stretches across the bed, though, there’s no warm body there. He frowns, groaning quietly again. The sheets are still warm, so he thinks maybe Dan has just gone to the loo and that’s what woke him up. It was probably coincidence that he heard that sound, just him winding himself up.

Another tap comes soon after, though, followed by another in quick succession. They’re louder, more insistent. Phil decides it’s probably for the best to go and see what’s going on.

When he pulls back the curtain, he sees Dan, stood on the ground under the window. He has one hand behind his back, the other poised to throw another stone. Phil’s a full storey above him but he can still see Dan shivering in his pyjamas.

Rolling his eyes, Phil grabs his and Dan’s coats on his way out, pulling on a pair of trainers and heading out into the cold air.

“What are you doing, you idiot?” he hisses as he gets to Dan. “It’s fucking freezing.”

Dan just smiles and shrugs.

“I always wanted to wake you up with rocks at your window,” Dan says. “Can’t exactly do it in London.”

He’s right, Phil supposes. Their apartment is way too high to throw a stone up there. But out here, on the Isle, it’s the perfect height to be able to manage it. And maybe it’s the perfect place to do it, too. The sound of the sea is echoing behind them, and the world around them is otherwise silent. No cars, no drunk people stumbling home from a night out. It’s just them.

“Anyways,” Dan says, bringing his hand around from behind his back to reveal a bunch of flowers. “These are for you.”

Phil’s heart melts then. Dan’s not the kind to buy flowers, and Phil’s never asked. He’s always secretly wanted flowers, though, and he’s not quite sure how Dan guessed that.

“They’re beautiful,” Phil breathes. He looks back up at Dan, leaning over to press a kiss to his blueing lips. “Did you really come all the way out here just to give you me flowers?”

“Nope,” Dan grins. He takes Phil’s hand and tugs it. Phil goes easily, following Dan down the path away from the house. There’s something that takes over Phil’s instinct, then. A childlike need to just run. Just run and run and not stop for a little while. He looks over at Dan and he can see the same desire in his eyes. Phil huffs out a breath of laughter and they take off, running down the path with their hands entwined. It’s stupid, two six-foot-something men charging over the Isle of Man, laughing like they’re the only two people in the world.

It doesn’t last; their adrenaline runs out after only a few minutes. They stop together, laughing and gasping for breath. Phil leans his weight on to Dan’s side until Dan yelps and stumbles back. They’re still both giggling like kids, grinning at each other in the moonlight.

“That was fun,” Phil says, reaching back out for Dan’s hand and twisting their fingers together.

“Yeah,” Dan whispers back. “Never thought I could enjoy exercise.”

Phil barks a little laugh and they amble along the path again, pace matching pace, like they’re one being.

It’s not long before Dan is stopping them, by a bench on the cliff top. They flop down next to each other, and Dan instinctively curls into Phil’s side for a second, while they properly catch their breath back.

“I have something else for you,” Dan murmurs. He looks down at their hands linked in Dan’s lap, and he can’t help but think about how this is all he’s wanted forever. Dan shifts and gets up, taking a step back. Phil goes to stand with him, but Dan stops him. He starts to go down in front of Phil, whose face contorts into a smirk.

“Oh, are you gonna blow me too?”

Dan immediately stands up straight again, reaching over to swat Phil on the arm.

“Shut up, rat, I’m trying to be romantic,” he grumbles. Then he’s getting back down in front of Phil. On one knee.

Phil knows what’s going to happen. He knows it’s something he’s wanted for as long as he can remember, but he definitely never expected it to happen like this.

“Phil.” Dan says.

“Yes,” Phil replies.

“Let me speak, idiot,” Dan grins. He takes another deep breath, air rushing out his mouth in a cloud of steam. “You always said we’d wait until I was ready, and you always said it was okay if I was never ready for this, and if it was never what I really wanted.” He shoves a hand into the pocket of his joggers and pulls out a box. Phil can feel himself begin to shake, and he’s sure it’s not the cold. “Well, this is me saying… this is what I want. I’m ready for this, if you are.” He looks up at Phil, eyes twinkling in the light of the moon. “Philip Lester, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Phil almost feels like the air is being punched out of his lungs, like that’s the only word he was ever meant to say. “Yes, fuck yes, Dan.”

Dan’s standing up then, and he’s shaking too. Phil moves to meet him, and they pull each other in for a kiss. They move together and meet in the middle, just the way they always have, and it’s perfect.

The walk back to Kath and Nigel’s is slow, but sweet. Every now and then Phil stops to press a kiss to Dan’s mouth, his cheek, his neck. Dan stops to wrap an arm round Phil’s waist and Phil’s other hand reaches round to twine with Dan’s. They’ve never been this sappy. Maybe it’s the moonlight. Maybe it’s the Isle. Or maybe it’s the silent certainty that’s always been there, finally spoken out into the night air.

When they get back to the house, Phil makes sure to set the flowers in some water before they head up to bed. He tells Dan to wait a minute before he gets in bed, just sit down.

“Oh, so _you’re_ gonna blow _me_?” he grins as Phil walks around to his bedside drawer.

“Actually shut up, it’s my turn to be romantic,” Phil laughs. When he’s back in front of Dan there’s something in his hand. He leans down until he’s in front of Dan on one knee.

“So,” he says, “I know I already said yes to marrying you, but…” he pulls out the ring box and flips it open. “Daniel Howell, will you marry me back?”

Dan tries his best to say “nah”, but the laugh-sob in his throat makes it out first, and he drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Phil.

They stay there, kneeling on the floor, wrapped up in each other, for what feels like an age. There’s no need to move, when they have each other right here.


End file.
